Veemon (Adventure)
Veemon is a Digimon creature from the Japanese Digimon media franchise that comprises anime, manga, toys, video games, trading card games and other media. "Veemon" is the name that all members of this particular Digimon species share. There are several different Veemon that appear in various Digimon anime and manga series. The most well-known appearance of Veemon is in the Digimon Adventure 02 anime as the partner of Davis Motomiya, who had previously been the partner of Ryo Akiyama in a WonderSwan game. The Veemon of Digimon Adventure 02 also appears in all the Digimon Adventure 02 related movies. Appearance Veemon is a 2-feet tall humanoid lizard-like creature. Its has mostly blue skin, with a white belly and mouth. Veemon's head is large and roughly spherical, with two conical fleshy appendages attached to the back, possibly acting as ears. A small horn pokes where its nose would be. Veemon has large, 5-fingered hands with short white claws, as well as 3-toed feet with stout claws. The yellow V-shaped mark between its large pinkish eyes is where the name "Vee''mon" comes from. In the English dub, Veemon speaks with a slight lisp. This is mostly evident in how it pronounces its partner's name as "Davish". Of all the Adventure/02 digimon, Veemon is the one with the most affinity for hand-to-hand combat, due to both its attacks and its personality. Veemon also demonstrates a persistent romantic interest in Gatomon. Description ]] Veemon is a main character in Digimon Adventure 02, and also appears in its two related movies The Golden Digimentals and Diablomon Strikes Back. Veemon, along with Hawkmon and Armadillomon, are the three Digimon of ancient times who were sealed away by the Sovereign Azulongmon, to be awakened again in a time of crisis. Veemon was freed in the first episode of Digimon Adventure 02 when Davis lifted the Digi-egg of Courage. Throughout Digimon Adventure 02, Veemon gains the ability to assume three different Armor forms - one from each of the three Digi-Eggs that its partner Davis acquires. After the defeat of the Digimon Emperor, Veemon's natural champion form is unlocked, as well as the ability to DNA Digivolve with Stingmon. In Diaboromon Strikes Back, Veemon (in the form of Imperialdramon) is able to reach the ''Imperialdramon Paladin Mode form after Omnimon donated its power to Imperialdramon. in Pretty Cure as Max Heart Season 3 get Knife to chop Veemon and her meaat get to cook as meat Attacks *'Vee-Headbutt' (V-mon Head): Charges and headbutts the opponent with tremendous force Other Forms The name "Veemon" refers to only the rookie form of this digimon. Throughout the series, Veemon gains the ability to Digivolve into a number of more powerful forms (each with a different name). The rookie form, however, is its most common and preferred form. Category:Chosen Digimon Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Digimon Nature Spirits family Category:Digimon Virus Busters family Category:Digimon Dragon's Roar family References 1. *In Diaboromon Strikes Back, Omnimon gives Imperialdramon its power for the Mode Change, while in the TCG, Imperialdramon Paldadin Mode is the result of a DNA Digivolution between Imperialdramon Fighter Mode and Omnimon. This is similar to Alphamon (Ultimate War Blade King Dragon)